Words That I Might Say
by TrailofRoses
Summary: First Chapters of the Trailers that have been voted on in 'Words I Could Never Say'. Read & Enjoy. :
1. Desire Is In The Blood

**Letter from Joe, a Vampire**

My so-called 'life' has become a nightmare. Every time that I climb into my coffin at dawn, and the deep death-sleep claims me, I wake up and think that everything is ordinary again. As normal as a Vampire's being can be anyway.

In my dreams, I'm back in my old, everyday life. My creator and teacher, Jared Gray, is whole and with me again. Lilly Truscott, the woman I find irresistible, is just a ordinary human being coping with nothing more complex than being a cop and the girlfriend of a vampire…as if that isn't tough enough. Bella and Renesmee, my human family, are undisturbed by their own nightmares and secure and happy, as a young mother and daughter have every right to be.

But when the moon rises and the shadows lengthen to hide the monsters that exist on the fringe of human consciousness, my sweet dreams of normality implode under the weight of the here and now. When I wake, the real nightmare begins.

Jared, my sire and the companion who had my back for more than a hundred years, is dead, slain by Lilly, the woman I love most in this world. That leaves me alone to protect Bella and Renesmee. Already tortured and traumatized by the most evil of my kind, the crowning blow of Jared's death was nearly too much for them to take. As the most powerful mambos in this hemisphere, the daughters of my heart might not be as vulnerable as ordinary humans, but because they bear the priceless voodoo blood that can give vampires otherworldly powers, they are now hunted for their life force by the most evil and determined of fiends.

If that weren't enough trouble, there's a whole menagerie of monsters out to challenge me for the role of chief enforcer that I inherited from Jared. Now I have to ride the herd on all things nonhuman around here. Without me to watch over the local monsters, they would be free to threaten the mortal population of Forks, which is one of the most haunted places in the world. And for the first time, I have to do it without Jared and his formidable power at my side.

Oh, and let's not forget the worst enemy of all, have been left to contend with a council of the most evil vampires in history. They are trying to harness the elemental powers of the universe to enslave peace loving bloodsuckers like me and turn us into killing machines. Their most recent show of force briefly opened a port to the Underworld, through which dozens of reanimated vampires clawed their way topside in every demonic form imaginable. The only way I was able to convince Lilly to let me live was to promise to help her track down and destroy double-dead demons before they can wreak enough havoc to send the human world into a full-scale panic.

Yeah, Lilly wanted me dead. You see, the moment Lilly murdered Jared; she turned into a creature that I barely recognized—part demon, part avenging angel. As the vampire Slayer sworn to kill me and my kind wherever she finds us, Lilly is the new target for ever evil blood drinker on the planet. So I have to try to protect her from them while I protect myself from her and hope to God it'll be a while before she figures out that she doesn't really need my help. She's lethal enough on her own.

Oh, and by the way, Lilly's pregnant with my child doesn't know it yet. A child that is an abomination of nature and has no right to exist, but whom I already love with viciousness that frightens me. I would do anything to ensure the survival of Lilly and our baby, even if it means giving them over to the care of another kind of monster altogether. Probably just as well that she hates me now, don't you think? At least that's what my rational brain tells my shattered heart.

So as you can see, reality bites. Even worse than I do.

Welcome to the new normal. Welcome to my nightmare.


	2. The Othersiders

_The Othersiders. _

"I'm Emily, I'm 17 years old and I am the Case Leader of the team. We're a group of friends and we go out to reportedly haunted places and come to a determination if a place is haunted or not."

"My name is Jamie, I am 21, and I am the Lead Investigator on the team. When we choose a place, it's not just because it's scary. It's got to have a lot of credible reports so that we can collect enough evidence to find out if it's haunted or not."

"My name is Jared, I am Emily's older brother, and I am 21 years old. And I'm the Equipment Manager on the team. I like being the Equipment Manger, because I'm an equipment junkie, and I like to play around with the new equipment that we get for the team."

"I'm Taylor and I am 19 years old. Each investigation we research a bunch of different locations from the internet, then we pick the one with most credible reports."

"I'm Joe, I'm 20 years old, and I am the Web Manager on the team. If it wasn't for school, I'd be a full-time ghost hunter."

The team was researching for a new site to investigate for. Looking for the one with the most credible reports, and the one that looked the most satisfying for their tastes.

"Hey guys, check this one out." Taylor said out of the blue.

"Lincoln Heights Jail?" Jamie questioned, while stating the name of the page Taylor was looking at.

"Jail?" Emily asked, maybe she thought she didn't hear right. But she did.

"Yeah, it's an old abandoned jail…" Taylor trailed off.

Jamie was reading over her shoulder, "Listen to this: Heavy cell doors known to close and open by themselves."

"That's freaky." Emily.

"Wow." Joe.

"Reports say that it's haunted by the jail mates that died in the walls." Jared.

"Lincoln Heights was definitely more credible, because there was just so much paranormal evidence, and so many things happened there, that there has to be paranormal things left over." –Emily.

"OK, so I think that we all agree on Lincoln Heights, what do you guys think?" Taylor questioned, clearly excited. She was chorused with 'Yeah's. So they started to pack up their equipment and load it up into Jamie's car.

"When we go out on investigations, we're not looking for ghosts; we're looking for the truth. And we'll do whatever it takes." –Jamie.

Jamie started going over what they had already known, and something's they didn't while keeping his eyes on the road, since he was driving. "The jail has been abandoned for over 50 years."

Jared piped up, "While I was reading up about the jail, it said that it was haunted by many men, one of them called 'Blue Boy'…he died in the Infirmary room."

Taylor said what she liked, "I'm really excited to check out the Solitary Confinement, which is also known as the 'Hole'."

Joe spoke his mind, "I think that the prisoners died in there because they were treated so poorly."

Everybody went silent as they pulled up to the jail. Emily broke the silence…somewhat.

"That place looks freaky." She murmured.

"When we pulled up to Lincoln Heights Jail, I was pretty spooked out. I was excited by what was going to go on, but scared at the same time." –Jared.

"I don't want to go in there anymore." Taylor and Emily said at the same time.

"We're pulling up to the Jail, and it looks like a dirty old place, and I really don't want to go inside."

–Taylor.

They all went inside. Even though Emily and Taylor were clutching each other, arm in arm. Jamie pulled the door open, and he stepped in first.


End file.
